


finding love in all the wrong scenes

by smallredboy



Series: pretty girl rock [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Unhealthy beliefs, Unrequited Crush, girls!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Cameron wants to fix House.





	finding love in all the wrong scenes

**Author's Note:**

> title from _daisy_ by zedd.
> 
> also fills the 'these eyes long to make you a perfect work of art' prompt in my janelle monae lyrics prompt table.

Cameron watches House with a dreamy sigh. She knows there's no hope with her useless little crush, and she knows her wish to fix her is nowhere near healthy. It is one of her things, she guesses— to look for charity cases. 

And she would scoff at the notion, of course— House fixes her short hair and grabs her cane and limps out of her office. And she isn't even someone to fix purely because of her leg, no; she's got deep seated psychological issues. She doesn't know from where or why, but they're there, blatant and scorching to the touch. 

She bites her lip and House walks into the DDX room, Chase quickly elbowing it so she goes back to a rather normal position instead of looking up at her adoringly. It's not her fault that House is butchy and older than her and has palpable psychological issues. That's exactly her type. 

"So, Cameron," House says with a small wiggle of her brow that nearly sends her into a coma, "are you capable of focusing on our patient or should I cover myself with white cloth so you can't fawn over my dashing looks?"

Foreman snorts a little. 

Cameron huffs, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I can focus, thanks."

House gives her a knowing look, but she continues, and Cameron watches her as she does so. 

She wants to fix her, sure, but she also wants to kiss her and love her. House looks like she might need it. 


End file.
